


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, High School Students NCT Dream, House Party, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Cousins, Huang Ren Jun Being Dumb, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lucas is loud, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Minor Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Opposites Attract, Renjun and Lucas are best friends, Slow Burn, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, renjun is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:15 PM**

"Junnnieee!!"

Renjun,before he can react to the loud voice,is greeted with a tackle that has him on the ground,grass surely staining his jacket.He isn't terribly surprised when he looks up and sees Lucas on top of him.

Lucas smiles down at him."Hi Junnie!"He loudly greets.Renjun laughs."Hi Lucas."He greets back."I it take you've been having a good day so far?"


End file.
